The Incredible Hulk
by TakerTakeMe
Summary: At a party, Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon get a little taste of The Incredible Hulk... What happens once they're both intoxicated?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **OMG, I was so tipsy when I wrote this! I was at a party and I was drinking that Incredible Hulk... So I went inside the house, grabbed a paper and a pen, and started scribbling. Here's what I came up with...**

**The Incredible Hulk**

"Tell me again why I agreed to come to this party," Stephanie McMahon said with a heavy sigh. "This isn't exactly my cup of tea."

"Oh come on, we're having _fun_!" Trish Stratus said with a grin. She looked around the dimly-lit room and her eyes lit up when she spotted someone. "Oh look, there's Chris Masters... His body really _is_ a masterpiece... I'll be back."

Stephanie watched Trish make her way over to The Masterpiece. By the way that Trish was walking, by the intent look in her eyes, Stephanie knew that Trish really wouldn't be back.

"I _so_ need another drink," Stephanie said aloud.

"I second that," came a familiar voice from behind her.

Stephanie's eyes narrowed as she turned around to face the person who had spoken. "And what exactly do you mean by that, Jericho?"

"That you really need to loosen up," Chris Jericho said. "Look around you. Everyone's having a great time, but you're just standing here looking completely miserable."

She knew that he was right, and for some reason that just pissed her off. He was _always_ right. "Ok, whatever," she said. "I'm gonna go get another drink."

"Allow me," he said graciously. He latched himself on to her arm and half-dragged her over to the bar.

"What would you like, Mr. Jericho?" the bartender asked.

"_We_ would like two Incredible Hulks," Jericho said smoothly. The bartender made the drinks, then passed them over to him. Chris passed one over to Stephanie.

"Now how do you know that I wanted one of these?" Stephanie asked indignantly, accepting the drink and looking disdainfully at it. "I've never even had one of these before."

"Then consider tonight a night for firsts," Jericho replied with a smirk. "Take a sip and feel it burn in your throat."

She looked down into the icy green liquid, then back at him. "It burns?"

"All the good drinks burn," he said off-handedly. "Try it."

"I don't know if I should..." Her voice trailed off as she peered down into the cup once more.

"Princess, don't tell me you're afraid of the Incredible Hulk," he said, sipping his. "This isn't that assclown Hulk Hogan we're talking about here. This is just a really tasty drink."

"I'm not scared," she snapped. "Just cautious."

"Throw caution to the wind... Come here," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her to a dark, secluded corner of the room. He finished the rest of his drink, then threw the empty cup carelessly over his shoulder, not caring where it landed.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously as he stepped close to her. Her heart started beating faster than it ever had before just because of his close proximity.

"Try the drink... I'm sure you'll like it," he said. "Want a little taste first?"

"I don't know, Chris," she said seriously. "I don't know."

"Come here, you scary woman," he said with a smile, then put an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Looking down into her eyes, he smiled and pressed his lips to hers.

She just didn't have it in her to hold back anymore, didn't have it in her to fight him. She kissed him back whole-heartedly, enjoying the taste of the drink he had just consumed. It was intoxicating, to say the very least.

"I can't believe I just did that," he said when he pulled back, breathing hard.

"I can't believe I kissed you back," she replied, sounding awed. "I must be drunk."

"How'd you like the drink, by the way?" he asked, looking pointedly at the cup that she was still holding in her hand. It still had her entire drink in it.

"I liked the taste you gave me," she said with a smile. She hesitated, then took a tiny sip of the drink, shivering as it burned when she swallowed it. She took another sip, then another, then just gulped down what was left. When she was done, she dropped the cup and looked at him. "That's good stuff."

"I know," he said. He looked around the room, then back at her. "What do you say we ditch this party and go have some _real_ fun?"

"What's your idea of fun? Go back to your hotel room and do a little role-playing?" she teased.

"Works for me if that's what you like," he replied seriously.

She grinned impishly, then grabbed his hand. "Come on." She led him quickly over to the exit and they left without being seen.

"Excited?" he asked her as they hurried down the hall and took the emergency stairs down to his floor.

"I feel so naughty," she said happily. "Like, I know I'm not supposed to be with you but I'm so drunk that it no longer even matters."

"Yeah, I mean, who gives a damn about the rules?" he agreed. "They don't apply to you when you're drunk."

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" she asked anxiously.

"Almost," he said. "Almost. Almost."

They hurried out on his floor and he searched for his card key as they made their way to his room. As he slid the card key, she grabbed his butt and leaned around to nip gently on his neck.

"Who knew you'd be so tasty?" she asked with a giggle.

"I have even tastier parts," he informed her, pushing the door open. "Wanna find out?"

"You know it..."

They rushed into the room and he kicked the door shut. It locked automatically and she was in his arms in a second. He picked her up and pressed her against the wall, kissing her like he just couldn't get enough of her. She kissed him back with the same energy, the same passion that he kissed her with, tangling her fingers in his blonde hair and moaning in his mouth as he moved against her in a most suggestive manner.

"Damn you, Jericho, this is torture," she managed to say as he rubbed himself against her. "Get rid of those clothes and take me to the bed!"

"Demanding, are we? What about the role-playing that you wanted to do?" he teased, still rubbing himself against her in a way that only imitated the things he wanted to do to her. He knew that he was making her crazy but he reasoned that he was making himself crazy as well so it didn't matter.

"Fuck role-playing," she said. "You know what I want."

He smirked at her. "Oh, I definitely know what you want, and Y2J is _definitely_ the man to give it to you."

"Then shut up already and let's get to it!" she said, frustrated.

He laughed at her, and once he started laughing it was almost impossible to stop. His laughter died on his lips, though, when she pulled him over to the bed, pushed him down, and straddled him. He looked up at her as she stared down at him. Now he knew she was serious...

He flipped them over and the clothes were gone in an instant, faster than the speed of light, it seemed. He leaned over her, staring down at her, thinking she looked as beautiful as ever. She looked up into his intense blue eyes and felt like she could spend the rest of her life staring into those eyes.

"I love you," she blurted out. The words were out of her mouth before she knew she was saying them, and she gasped in surprise.

"Relax, Princess... I love you, too," he assured her, and then he drove into her and started giving her what she wanted...

The next morning, Stephanie woke up in Jericho's arms. She listened to his heart beating in his chest, listened to the sweet rhythm. She sighed, enjoying his warmth and knowing that she would have to get up sometime soon. She sat up, trying not to wake him, but waking him nonetheless.

"Hey there, beautiful," Jericho said, looking up at her with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Hey," she said.

"Where you going?"

"I have to get back to my life," she stated. As an afterthought, she added, "And, despite what either of us said last night, it doesn't change anything between us."

"We were drunk," he said, a smile on his face. "So we said we loved each other, but we were in the heat of the moment. It was just sex."

"Right. Just sex." She hurriedly put her clothes on and got ready to leave.

"What, no thank you kiss?" he teased. "I _did_ give you what you wanted... Multiple times..."

"True." She gave him a quick kiss, then left the room, closing the door softly. Once outside, she leaned against the door and closed her eyes. "I love you, Chris," she whispered. She knew she meant it. She hadn't been drunk at all the night before, but it had been the only way to somehow justify what had happened. She walked away down the hall.

Back in the room, Jericho closed his eyes and remembered the way her lips had felt on his, the way her body had felt when they had been so intimately connected. He hadn't been the least bit drunk the night before, and to him it _hadn't_ been just sex. But that was obviously all it was to her... All it _could_ be. "I love you, Stephanie," he whispered, and he knew he meant it. "But I'll never tell you..."

**Weird? I dunno. What I do know is I won't be drinking anymore anytime soon. Hangovers are the worst! My mom was just like, "I told you so..." LOL! Oh yeah, and The Incredible Hulk is a REAL drink in case you're all wondering. It's made of 2 ounces of Hynotiq and 2 ounces of cognac and it turns green...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I totally planned for this to be a one-shot, but today I was reading over it and realized how unresolved things were between our favorite couple. Sure, it's crappy, I'll be the first to admit that, but I felt the need to update something... So here I am, back for round two... Join me on the ride and leave me a review!**

_"I love you," she blurted out. The words were out of her mouth before she knew she was saying them, and she gasped in surprise._

_"Relax, Princess... I love you, too," he assured her, and then he drove into her and started giving her what she wanted..._

Stephanie couldn't seem to stop thinking about it, even though what had happened between her and Chris had taken place that previous weekend. It was all she'd been able to think about... It was consuming her mind, her every thought, her every dream. She could barely focus on anything these days without thinking of the night she'd spent with Jericho... The night she'd spent with the man she loved.

"He said he loved me, too," she said to herself with a dreamy sigh, doodling idly on a sheet of paper.

"Hello, earth to Stephanie. What the hell are you doing?" Trish asked loudly.

Stephanie quickly sat up straight and covered up the page as Trish approached her desk. She smiled up at her best friend and spoke. "Hey Trish, what brings you here?"

"I've been knocking on your door for, like, five minutes already," Trish said, exasperated. She walked over to a seat on the opposite side of Stephanie's desk and flopped down in it, then sighed. "I have a problem."

"I didn't know you'd been knocking on my door," Stephanie said, biting her lip.

"Yeah, I've been knocking," Trish replied. "I'm surprised my knuckles aren't bleeding... What were you doing?"

"Nothing, nothing," Stephanie said quickly. "So, you said you had a problem?"

"Yes, a big problem. You remember Saturday night, that party I dragged you to?" Trish asked.

_I can't seem to _forget _the party...or what happened after the party_, Stephanie thought, immediately thinking about everything that had happened with Jericho that night.

"Steph, quit zoning out on me," Trish complained. "Now you remember the party, right? Well you know how I hooked up with Chris Masters that night?"

"You did? How was he?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"He wasn't all that great. I mean, you'd think he'd be great with a body like that, but he was... How do I put this lightly?" Trish stopped talking and looked away, tapping her chin thoughtfully, then looked back at Stephanie. "He was mediocre at best."

"Mediocre?" Stephanie repeated with a laugh, leaning back in her chair. "So let me guess, he thought you were just the best in bed and now he won't stop following you around and calling your cell phone, right?"

Trish laughed and put her feet up on Stephanie's desk, putting her hand behind her head and grinning. "You know I've got that magic... He's addicted or something now, he doesn't know how to take a hint and I don't know if I'd be able to fake it again if I hooked up with him..."

"You faked it?"

"What other choice did I have? He had a tiny package!"

They looked at each other and both burst out laughing. Stephanie covered her mouth with her hand and laughed, but then her thoughts turned back to Jericho as usual, and she wanted so badly to tell Trish what had happened with him that night but she didn't know if he wanted her to tell. After all, he'd said he loved her, but he hadn't meant it... She'd meant it, but of course he hadn't. He'd just wanted to sleep with her just for the sex and that's all...

"Zoning out on me again? What's on your mind, McMahon?" Trish asked, all traces of laughter gone from her voice. "I mean, one minute we're laughing about how inadequate Chris Masters is, and the next minute you're looking all gloomy and shit... What's up?"

"Nothing, there's nothing up," Stephanie answered quickly, shaking her head. "I'm just thinking, that's all."

"What are you thinking about?"

"It's nothing. If it was something, you know I'd tell you, but it's nothing."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Just as Trish was about to speak again, her phone started to ring. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, then looked down at the Caller ID. She groaned and rolled her eyes heavenward, then spoke, exasperated. "It's _him_ again."

"You don't have to answer it, you know," Stephanie pointed out.

"If I don't answer it, he'll just send me a text message or come find me," Trish said with a sigh. She held one finger up and held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" She listened to Masters speak, rolling her eyes and making funny faces at Stephanie before speaking again. "I'm kind of in the middle of something right now, but I can meet up with you later when I'm finished..." She turned the speaker phone on and set the phone down on Stephanie's desk so she could hear their conversation.

"I can't wait to see you, baby," Masters said over the phone. "The other night was _incredible_, totally amazing... I can't wait to do it again..."

"Oh joy," Trish muttered in a dry tone. She listened to him talk even more before finally flipping her phone closed. She looked over at Stephanie. "Damn, I wish I wasn't so damn addictive. Darn this Stratusfaction!"

"You're so crazy," Stephanie said with a giggle. "So are you going to meet up with him?"

"Probably," Trish said, standing up. She looked back down at Stephanie, who was still seated. "Are you sure you don't have something you want to talk about?"

"I'm positive," Stephanie answered. "If there's something I need to tell you, I'll tell you."

"Ok," Trish said, reassured. "See you later. I have to go think of an easy way to break it to him..."

"Good luck..."

Stephanie watched her best friend leave her office, and once the door closed, she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, her thoughts immediately drifting back to the amazing night she'd spent with Jericho... She sighed and opened her eyes again, frustrated that she couldn't stop thinking about him when he probably wasn't even thinking about her, probably hadn't even thought about her since the last time they'd seen each other...

She was wrong, though, because somewhere else in the arena where Raw was taking place that night, a certain blonde Canadian was sitting alone by himself, thinking about the very same thing she was thinking about...

_"Hey there, beautiful."_

_"Hey."_

_"Where you going?"_

_"I have to get back to my life. And, despite what either of us said last night, it doesn't change anything between us."_

_"We were drunk. So we said we loved each other, but we were in the heat of the moment. It was just sex."_

_"Right. Just sex."_

"She wasn't supposed to agree," Jericho said with a sigh, running his hands through his hair.

"Who wasn't supposed to agree?" Edge asked, glancing over at his fellow Canadian.

"Stephanie, she wasn't supposed to agree," Jericho replied, leaning back in his chair and fixing his gaze on the floor.

"Agree about what? Did you finally talk to her and tell her how you felt?" Edge asked curiously.

Jericho eyed his friend warily, trying to decide how to answer that question. He hadn't told anyone about what had happened between himself and Stephanie the night of the party, and he didn't know if he should tell Edge now. Stephanie had made it clear that their night had been all about sex and nothing else... And even though he disagreed inside, he hadn't said anything to her about it... "Well, no... She doesn't know anything," he answered finally. "This is a totally different situation."

"Dude, you've had a crush on her for way too long," Edge said, shaking his head. "You need to make your move before some other guy comes and snatches her up."

"Yeah, maybe," Jericho replied, looking back at the floor again. He kept looking at the floor again before he made up his mind. He had to see her... He stood up and headed over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Edge wanted to know.

"To the bathroom and for a walk," Jericho lied, and then he disappeared from the room...

Stephanie was trying (unsuccessfully) to start some of the work she was supposed to be doing, but her thoughts kept going back to him... It was like she _had_ to think about him or something, she just couldn't seem to stop. _Maybe this means something_, she thought to herself, and before she knew it, she was up on her feet and on her way over to the door. She knew where she needed to go, but she didn't know what she was going to say to him...

Just as she opened the door, there he was, one hand raised, poised to knock on the door. She raised her hand in surprise, but no words came out of her mouth. They stood there for a minute, neither of them speaking but both of them looking at each other, just taking each other in.

"Going somewhere?" he asked finally.

"I was... Actually, I was on my way to see you. I wanted to talk to you," she answered, taking a step back. "Come in." He stepped inside and she closed the door, and as soon as she locked the door and turned around, he had her pinned against the door, lips inches away from hers.

"You're beautiful today, Princess," he said softly as he stared into her eyes.

"Thank you," she managed to say, but it was hard for her to speak with him that close to her, with his hands on her that way...

"You said you wanted to talk to me. What did you need to tell me?"

"About the other night..."

He raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"I might've said some things...and then said I was drunk..."

"And?"

"But the truth is," she said, putting her arms around him. "The truth is, Jericho, I wasn't drunk. That night meant more to me than I led you to believe. It was more than just sex for me... I don't know what it was to you, but it meant something to me and..."

"I feel the same way," he whispered to her, leaning in closer to kiss her near her lips. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about what happened Saturday night with you..." He kissed her softly, savoring her taste and wondering why he hadn't done it a long time ago...

Before she knew what was happening, she was on her desk with him on top of her, his lips seemingly everywhere on her skin... When his lips found hers again, she pulled back, one hand up to his face... "Jericho... Chris... I love you..."

He smiled down at her. "I love you, too..."

**What? Another author's note? Yeah, well I don't think this story is going anywhere else...this is probably it! This chapter was kinda fluffy and...ew. But like I said before, be nice and leave me a pretty little review...or flame me, it doesn't matter...**


End file.
